A True Wolf
by Shadow Kats Meow
Summary: A fic based off a different version of Little Red Hiding Hood I found. Fnn, a young wolf pup, needs to find and eat a virgin in order to become a True Wolf, like his father. But, when he finally finds a young girl, he feels different around her. What is this odd feeling?


_**A True Wolf**_

A/N: Based off of Rotkappchen from Grimms Manga by Kei Ishiyama. Characters are OOC, but I had to make them that way so that they fit in with how the story was.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It was a beautiful quiet day in the woods of Ooo, when the Alpha wolf of the Grassland clan pulled his son to the side. Looking down at his son, the Alpha smiled; his son was just like him when he was younger. "Listen, my son; if you want to become a _True Wolf, _like me, you need to eat a virgin."

The young boy, who was part wolf and part human, looked up at his father with eyes shining with love and envy; he has always wanted to be just like his father and he finally knows how now. A True Wolf is something that he always wanted to become, ever since he was younger and he first heard about it. "Sure, I can do that!" he said as he started to run out of his father's office, "Uh, Dad…What exactly is a virgin?"

The Alpha stared at his son for a good five minutes to figure out whether or not he was just joking with him. Sighing to his-self the Alpha kicked his son out while yelling, "Just go ahead and get yourself a girl."

The young wolf boy wondered throughout the forest thinking about what his father told him. If he was unable to get a girl, what would happen to him? Would he be kicked out of the clan or would they just look down upon him? As he walked he came across a group of young bunnies that he sometimes hangs with.

"WHHHAAAATTTT! Attack a human; that's dangerous," One of the young bunnies said after the boy had told them what he was up to.

"One day, there was a wolf who wanted to eat us too…" another bunny explains.

"Maybe I'll eat you guys too someday," the boy thought out to his-self, looking around at the bunnies in front of him.

"If you eat a human, I'm sure the Hunter will come and **KILL YOU**."

"True; that's why I've never eaten a wolf before. But, I've heard that they taste good," he thought to his-self.

"Finn, do you really want to become a true wolf?"

"Of course I do. I want to be the best and strongest I can be. I can't do that without becoming a True Wolf."

"Isn't there a way that you can do it without having to eat a human," the bunnies asked, scared for him to have to face the Hunter.

"Like what," he asked them.

As they gathered around each other to think of an idea, Finn started walking away toward the human village. He climbed into the tallest tree he saw so that he could spy on the humans. "It's unfair…don't humans eat cows and sheep as well? But, when a wolf or a fox does the same thing, they'll get killed by the humans immediately," he thought out loud to his-self as he watched a farmer tend to his farm.

He forgot what he was thinking about when a wonderful smell reached his nose. He looked all around before spotting where it was coming from. It was coming from a little girl who was holding a basket; the girl was walking under the tree he was on. "HEY," he yelled, jumping down behind her.

When the girl turned around, Finn's heart skipped a beat and he face started to turn a bright red. "Yes," she asked smiling at him.

Finn couldn't find anything to say to her. He just kept staring at her. "Who are you? What are those ears," she asked walking closer to him.

Finn quickly grabbed his wolf ear's with his hand; holding them flat against his head. "Where…where are you going," he asked when he was finally able to find his voice.

"To my grandmother; she's living right up there…by the fir tree." She said pointing toward the house, "She doesn't feel very well…That's why I bring her my mother's apple cake and some wine."

"She smells so nice," he thought to his-self before looking at her at saying, "And why are you doing that?"

She smiled brighter than she was before and said, "Because I'm sure she'll feel much better afterwards."

As the girl started to turn away from him, she asked, "And where are you go…." She didn't get to finish asking her question before Finn ran ahead of her toward her grandmother's house.

"This has to be her grandmother's house," he said as he looked around. Her mother's house was a small little cabin out in the middle of the woods.

He walked up to the front door before calling out, "Is anyone there? A little girl with a red cap said that you were sick."

"Oh, you're a friend of Marceline? Why don't you come in," Marceline's grandmother called out to him.

Finn was nervous to go inside; he was a wolf and most humans didn't like wolves. He saw a bucket close to the door. He picked it up and put it on his head, covering his ears, before walking inside.

"My…you look funny," the grandmother said, "How nice of you to pay me a visit. How is Marceline?"

"She'll be here soon; and she is bringing delicious stuff," he said walking over to the bed she was sitting on.

"Oh really? I am very pleased to hear that." She said smiling at him, "But I have trouble with my back. I can't take care of the firewood for you two." They both stared at the fire place, then at each other. Finn quickly walked outside and started chopping the firewood that he found outside the cabin door. When he was done, he brought some inside with him and tried to light the fire place. Somehow he ended up starting a fire, so he ran outside to get some water to put it out. After it was out, the grandmother said, "Oh...how hardworking."

Meanwhile as Marceline walked along the path to her grandmothers, she stopped to pick some flowers. She knew that they would put a smile on her grandmother's face when she saw them. Marceline was too busy picking the flowers that she didn't notice someone come up behind her.

Finn walked back over to the grandmother's bed when he was done with the task she asked of him. He was slighting panting when she said, "Let me see your hands."

He put his hands into hers. She didn't say anything about the fur on his arm or his claws. Instead she said, "How rough…It seems you're helping out a lot at home. You're a good boy; you helped me a lot, my dear."

Finn turned slightly toward the door when he heard footsteps. "Good evening Grandmother." Marceline said walking into the cabin, "Look; the Hunter came to pay a visit too."

"Ma'am, a strange boy with wolf ears is prowling around here; please be careful," the Hunter said walked over to where Finn was standing.

Finn slowly started to back away, knowing that the Hunter was talking about him. "Wait, Kiddo; what are you hiding under that bucket," the Hunter asked eyeing Finn. "What are you up to? Why are you disguising yourself as a human? You monster!"

Finn grew angry with the things that the Hunter was saying. He quickly changed into his wolf form, preparing for a fight from the Hunter. "I knew it! Now you're showing us your true face," the Hunter yelled raising his gun up toward Finn.

Just as the Hunter was about to shoot him, Marceline jump in front of him, shouting, "NO!"

The Hunter looked down at her, wondering why she was stopping him from killing the monster that was in front of them. "He didn't do anything. Why do you scare him?"

"Marceline, it's always better to be on the safe side," the Hunter said looking down at her.

"No! Everybody is scared if someone is pointing a gun at him!"

"Uh….Marceline! I…I…Me," Finn yelled turning back into his normal form.

Finn stuck his hand out toward her and said, "Marry Me! From this day forth…**I WILL PROTECT YOU!**"

Marceline stared at him for a moment before a smile broke out on her face. "Let's become friends first, shall we," she asked grabbing his hand. Finn smiled and blush at her.

Marceline's grandmother smiled with them and said, "Ah, the youth!" The Hunter stood in the background looking mad at the way things have turned out…

_**Ten Years Later**_

Marceline was picking flowers in a field with her back turned toward the road. She didn't notice as two men walked toward her. "Look, she is all alone! Come on, let's pick her up," one of the men said walking closer to her.

Finn step in front of them. He stared at them for a moment before turning into his wolf form to scare them. As soon as the men saw his wolf form, they ran away scared. Finn had unknowingly scared on of the bunnies that live around the field. He turned back into his human form and bended down near the bunny. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you…At least not right now," he said smiling at the bunny.

"Huh…aren't you…," the bunny started to ask when he realized who it was, "Did you become a "true wolf", Finn?"

Looking over at Marceline, Finn smiled and said, "I don't really know, but…Now I have someone I want to protect."

He walked over to Marceline and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her toward him. She smiled up at him….


End file.
